The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting information, an apparatus and a method for receiving information, a system and a method for transmitting and receiving information, a recording medium and a program, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for transmitting information, an apparatus and a method for receiving information, a system and a method for transmitting and receiving information, a recording medium and a program that make it possible to transmit audio data more efficiently by multiplexing the audio data into video data.
A blanking period of video data is often used when the video data has other data superimposed thereon for transmission. In teletext broadcasting, text data is inserted into a vertical blanking period, for example.
Since the blanking period is extremely short as compared with a period for transmitting original video data, however, types of data capable of being multiplexed are limited to low-volume data such as text data.